


The Stolen Shots

by lemon_amethyst



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_amethyst/pseuds/lemon_amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung spends his lunch break with his friends in the cafeteria, where he finds a camera with pictures of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Shots

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been scrolling through my tumblr dashboard one day and I saw this one prompt, which I scrolled past. But when I was going to sleep, I thought about it and my brain drowned in ideas, lmao
> 
> I hope you'll like it!  
> Again, English is not my first language, and I'm sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> *crossposted from my aff account*

 

     After four classes, on lunch break Jinyoung went with his friends to the small cafeteria on campus, where they spend their lunch breaks every day, sitting at the table, some of them learning, some of them sleeping or looking through the large window, where they usually sat. It wasn't that crowded usually, the place's coziness seemed to attract more people on chilly days like today.

    "Our table is occupied! How it's possible?! Everyone knows we always sat there!" Jackson whined in a hushed voice, his teeth gritted and hands curled on the sides, as Jinyoung looked around the place to look for an empty table, ignoring his friend completely. Jackson has a reason to come here and sit at the particular table, five days a week - to watch his crush pass by the cafeteria at the same time every day. That's why he almost cried out loud when Jinyoung grabbed his sleeve and lead him to the one and only free table at the end of the place, Yugyeom and Bambam following.

    "What is this?! I want my seat by the window! How can I see my baby when I'm sitting that far?!" Jackson whimpered, but took a seat beside his friends anyways, his pout was still evident on his face. When Yugyeom left the group to buy them milkshakes, Jinyoung searched his bag for the music book, intending to have a calm and harmonious study time, when Jackson's loud voice resounded, followed by Bambam gasp. 

    "Look! A camera!" He held the expensive-looking black SLR camera, examining it from all sides and clicking buttons mindlessly. Jinyoung sighed at his friend's behavior, _what if he'll break it? It costs a lot of money for sure!_

    "We should give it to the cashier, someone will probably look for it-" 

    "That's you, Jinyoung-hyung! There's a picture of you! And another, and another!" Bambam shrieked, jumping backward instinctively, almost knocking Yugyeom down with his chair, who walked to them with a tray of milkshakes, the maknae's eyebrows shot up the moment Jackson showed him the pictures.

    "Creepy-" 

    "Give me that!" Jinyoung snatched the camera from Jackson's hands, and he froze. _It was really him!_ He felt a goosebumps all over his body, as he scrolled the pictures, one after another. There were pictures of him laughing with his friends or studying in the classroom, some of them were taken on the hallways of the campus or even here in the cafeteria- 

    "That's mine!" Someone snatched the camera from his hands abruptly, making him raise his head instinctively to look at the person, his heart skipped a beat when his eyes met with the stranger's ones. "I'm- I'm sorry, but that's mine" The blond stranger repeated, stammering a little as he clutched his camera to his chest with eyes darting around the place for a second before he ran out of the cafeteria, leaving Jinyoung and his friends confused. Jinyoung's eyes followed the boy and his legs seemed to want to run after him, because he stood up suddenly, but held himself back. His friends watched his moves and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, sitting on the chair again with lowered head. Jinyoung's heart was beating fast, when Jackson spoke.

    "This is so creepy!" he yelled, hugging himself and rubbing his arms in self-comfort. "I know this guy! We have a few classes together. He's always so quiet and I don't even know if he has friends? He's a total psycho! Jinyoung, you better watch out!" Jackson warned him, his brows furrowed, while Jinyoung fiddled with the plastic cup of his strawberry milkshake, trying to calm his heart. Even though he laid his eyes on the stranger for a few seconds, he was captivated by his looks and it showed on his red face and trembling hands.

    "Why? Maybe he's just crushing on Jinyoung, or something?" Yugyeom asked and if it was a different occasion, Jinyoung would remind him that _it's Jinyoung-hyung to you!_ Jackson snorted.

    "Okay, but who's stalking his crush and taking pictures of them in the weirdest places-"

    "Jackson, tell me why we're here again?" Jinyoung asked, trying not to be involved in the conversation, since the idea of the beautiful stranger being in love with him was kind of abstract idea for him, but hearing Jackson's rant, he felt the urge to get him back to the ground.   

    "I'm just sitting here and wait for him to pass by, okay! I'm not taking pictures!" Jackson tried to defend himself, making his friends believe that his crush is innocent and pure, but Yugyeom and Jinyoung laughed lightly and Bambam smirked, leaning closer to him over the table, while looking around the place, before speaking in a low tone:

    "You did worse things, remember when you followed him to the bathroom just to see his-"

    "That was only one time! And I didn't see anything, anyway!" Jackson answered, his cheeks already red from the embarrassment. Jinyoung shook his head, chuckling, when Yugyeom snickered.

    "And you say it's not creepy?"

  
    Jinyoung sipped on his milkshake, his thoughts revolving around the handsome stranger, his friends bickering long forgotten. He leaned on the chair, as he remembered his ash-blond hair falling on his forehead, contrasting with the red color of his cheeks. The stranger's jaw was well defined making him look manly and strong, despite his skinny posture hidden under oversized sweater. Jinyoung sighed, suddenly regretting that he didn't run after him. He wasn't sure what he would ask him, because, in fact, he considered the pictures were weird and it sends a shiver down his spine thinking about him being a creep or a stalker or whatever, but seeing the owner of the camera, suddenly the fear replaced with butterflies in his stomach. Jinyoung never was a romantic guy and never believed in love at first sight, but _man, what if it's happening to him right now?_ He wanted to see him again.

 

 

    The next day on campus, Jinyoung's senses were unusually sharpened. He was in deep shock of how it's possible to not notice that handsome human being before (there were hundreds of students in the university, but still...) and he tried his best to not miss out on him when he'll pass by him or something. Jinyoung looked like Meerkat, craning his neck and looking around the crowds of people in the hallway of the university, his vision sharpens on each blond mop of hair. He was getting frustrated searching and wondered how it's possible that the guy managed to take a picture of him with such a good quality, when now he was nowhere to be seen? He couldn't wait for lunch break, when he'll come to the cafeteria with Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom again. _It's possible for him to meet the stranger there, right?_ Unless he will be too embarrassed to show up after their yesterday's encounter.

    "Have you been caught by your sasaeng fan?" was the first thing Jackson asked when he meet with his friends meet on a lunch break, heading to the cafeteria. Jinyoung hit Jackson's arm as an answer, making him yelp and jump from him in surprise. He knew that his friends are probably worried, but they don't know Jinyoung silently hoped it was true, because he wanted to meet the stranger again.

    The cafeteria wasn't as packed as yesterday. Even though there were a few free tables, Jackson ran to _their own_ table next to the large window, taking a seat on _his own_ chair and propping his chin in the palm of his left hand, looking through the window. Jinyoung explored the place with his eyes in search for the particular blond haired boy and sighed in resignation, finding out that he's not here. He stopped Yugyeom from going for their usual milkshakes and he went for them instead, ignoring the surprised looks from his friends. 

    Jinyoung waited in line for his order, casually glancing at the door of the cafeteria, but no avail. The disappointment made him feel angry at himself, regretting that he didn't run after the stranger yesterday.

    When the cashier gave him his order, he turned around swiftly and bumped the tray with milkshakes into someones chest, thank god for the plastic covers on the plastic cups for doing their job and not letting spill a single drop on a tray or on _an oversized sweater... of a stranger..._

    "I'm sorry, I was distracted-" Jinyoung heard a soft voice and his legs turned to jelly suddenly, because when he raised his head, he saw the person who he wanted to meet all day. The blond haired boy didn't finish his sentence and just stood frozen, staring at Jinyoung wide eyed, as his cheeks covered with a red blush.

    "Um- Okay, that's okay" Jinyoung winced at his weak and almost hoarse voice, immediately clearing his throat in an unattractive manner, as his heart was running a marathon, making his breath hitched and shallow. "I'm sorry for yesterday for looking through the pictures of your camera," Jinyoung blurted out, not thinking much of what he just said. _He should be scared of him, right? Because he could be dangerous, just like Jackson said, right?_

    "Something came up and I had to go and I forgot it... I didn't think someone will actually sit by my table..." The blonde boy said, rubbing the side of his neck shyly, while his eyes darted from Jinyoung's face to the cafeteria's ceramic floor.

    "Um, yeah, our table was also occupied" Jinyoung said, taking a step on the side, when he heard a loud huff of the student wanting to get the order, apparently Jinyoung was standing in her way, which he wasn't aware of. He almost forgot of the tray with milkshakes he was holding, he didn't think of his friends waiting for him at the table either.

    "There were a lot of people yesterday here..." The stranger breathed, raising his head to meet with Jinyoung's eyes again. 

    "Yeah..." Jinyoung wanted to talk with him as long as he could, despite the awkward clouds accumulating right over their heads. He wanted to ask why he took that many pictures of him, but he was too embarrassed to do so. "What's your name?" He asked instead. 

    "I'm Mark." The blonde answered, casually reaching his hand out to shake Jinyoung's hand, before realizing that Jinyoung was still holding a tray. His face turned red as he withdrew his hand and put it in his pocket awkwardly. Jinyoung couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

    "I'm Jinyoung" he said, slightly bowing his head and offering Mark a bright smile, hearing the other saying something like _"I know"_ , but he wasn't sure, because in this moment, his friends shouted to him to hurry up.

    "Um, I have to go... Friends are waiting for their milkshakes" Jinyoung chuckled awkwardly, taking a mental note to kill his friends when he gets to their table, _didn't they see he's busy?!_ He couldn't miss such an opportunity, he couldn't let Mark go, _he had to do something!_ "Maybe you'll sit with us?" The question flew out his mouth without thinking, his face burned at the realization of what he just asked and the tray almost slipped from his sweating hands. Mark looked at him genuinely surprised, his eyebrows pulled up to his forehead in amazement. The corners of his mouth curled up after a second, sending a charming smile to Jinyoung, making him gulp at the sight.

    "Actually, my friend is waiting for me there" Mark answered, as he flicked a swift gesture in the direction of the place where his supposed friend was waiting for him. Jinyoung followed with his eyes, seeing a young black-haired boy sitting by the table and playing with his phone. _He has friends, Jackson exaggerated, as always_ , Jinyoung thought.

    "You two can come along to sit with us if you want to" Jinyoung asked, trying not to sound to desperate, he hoped he wasn't too obvious that he wants Mark to sit with them so bad. He was scared that Mark won't agree, but when he heard a soft _"Okay"_ and he raised his head to see his dazzling smile and flushed cheeks, his guts tighened and exploded after a second releasing a hundreds of butterflies in his stomach. He didn't even thought it through what Bambam, Jackson and Yugyeom will say about this, but he will have to explain it to them later. He will have to tell them he has a crush on Mark.

 

  
    "Um, guys, this is Mark and-"

    "Youngjae?" Yugyeom asked, surprised, as the other two send him a confused look.  
      
    "You know each other?" Jackson asked, his eyes darting from Yugyeom to Youngjae as the two of them laughed.

    "We have a few classes with each other, so yeah" Youngjae answered, taking a seat beside Yugyeom and Mark. Jinyoung exhaled in relief knowing that at least the two of them know each other and it won't be too awkward. When the introductions were over Jackson send a desperate look in Jinyoung's direction, making Jinyoung to kick his ankle under the table. Jackson still thinks Mark is a creep, and he probably has some problems with him sitting with them.

    The first meeting wasn't that awkward for Youngjae and Jinyoung's friends as it was for Mark and Jinyoung. They sat next to each other, but they barely talked, the thick layer of awkwardness surrounded them and was visible to everyone in the cafeteria. The younger ones were talking with each other rather loudly, waving their hands and making weird sounds, apparently they had a common interest in games, where the zombies attack the world and you have to save the planet by killing them all. Jackson looked through the large window waiting for his crush to pass by, but from the corner of his eyes, he measured Mark from head to toe (actually from the waist up). It was clear to Jinyoung, that he wanted to say something, but he was sending him signals that he'll explain everything to him later. Jinyoung was afraid Jackson will scare Mark off or something. _Does it make sense?_ Mark has been rather quiet in his presence already and Jinyoung wanted to befriend him so bad. They talked a bit, Jinyoung learned that Mark is a year older than him and he was a photography student (obviously, judging from his expensive camera). 

    "Why do you always sit here on the same hour every day?" Mark asked suddenly, as his cheeks covered with pink blush, like he asked something he wasn't suppose to. Jinyoung pretended that he didn't see it, he didn't want to fluster his new friend more. On the other hand, he felt weird sensation in his stomach, knowing that Mark knows they sit here every day. _It wasn't a secret since a lot of people know that, right? It doesn't mean he's a stalker, duh._

    "Jackson has a crush and he's watching him every day-" Jinyoung started, but his sentence was disturbed by Jackson's loud cry, covering his bright red face.

    "Yah! It's embarrassing!"

    "I see" Mark laughed at Jackson's behavior and Jinyoung stared at him in awe. His laugh was clear and unexpectedly high in comparison to his deep voice and Jinyoung suddenly gained another purpose in life - to make Mark laugh as many times as possible, so he could listen to it and melt. "Isn't it... weird?" Mark asked, uncertainty evident in his voice, as he looked at Jinyoung from under his eyelashes.

    "It's kind of adorable" Jinyoung smiled, his eyes still on Mark's.

    "It is?" Mark asked, squinting his eyes at Jinyoung, not quite believing in what he just said.

    "Yeah… I mean-"

    "Shush, now! Look! It's him, my baby!" Jackson cried, as the group looked in the direction of Jackson's baby, the nickname given to him by Jackson didn't really fit, because he looked like a member of a rock band. The guy had black hair, pierced ears and lip and on his eyes the black eyeliner was evident. He was wearing ripped jeans along with leather jacket. "Aish, he's so handsome!" Jackson whined, curling his palms on his chest, clutching to his hoodie in a dramatic act. 

    "It's Jaebum-hyung!" Youngjae exclaimed, his breathy laugh resounded around the place as Jackson grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

    "Do you know him!?" He asked, entering Youngjae's personal space, but the younger wriggled out of his touch and ran outside the cafeteria, not caring about answering the question. Mark chuckled and answered instead.

    "He's our friend. We were supposed to meet today, but since we're here-"

    "Hyung, we can just sit here right? Hyung?" They heard Youngjae's voice, as the younger was approaching their table along with his friend Jaebum. He grabbed a free chair on the way, placing it beside the table for him to sit, before introducing the group his hyung. "This is Jaebum-hyung!"

    "Hi" Jaebum said nonchalantly and Jackson's face turned red instantly, he looked like he stopped breathing, his eyes not leaving Jaebum. Jinyoung chucked at the situation, covering his mouth with a hand as he laughed, casually looking at Mark, whose eyes were on him already, smiling, before turning his eyes on the floor, scratching his neck shyly. Jinyoung's face flushed and he felt embarrassed suddenly, when he felt his phone vibrating.

   _*Bambam*  
    I see now why you invited them to our table ^^ Hyung's in love with his stalker huh~_

    Jinyoung looked at Bambam, who had a knowing smirk on his face and he found out that there's no need to tell his friends about his crush on Mark, because they already know.

 

  
    Their table by the window had to be expanded by a few chairs, as Jinyoung, Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom often spend their lunch breaks together with Mark, Jaebum and Youngjae since their first meeting in the cafeteria some time ago. They all seemed to click with each other, their conversations flew without much awkwardness. 

    Jinyoung told his friends about his crush on Mark at some point and they weren't shocked, except Jackson who lectured him that if something happens Jinyoung's not allowed to come crying to him, because he knows how it'll end. Jinyoung was glad that his friend cares about him. 

    Jackson had a tendency to exaggerate, his _wild and y_ nickname given to his classmates in high school was, in fact, true (especially _wild_ ), so seeing Jackson being shy and flustered in front of Jaebum was something new to Jinyoung. He didn't know what to think about Jackson's crush at first, but now when he got to know him a bit more, it turned out he's a pretty cool guy, sometimes very clumsy, but tries so hard to appear cold and unapproachable. He also was wrong labeling Mark, he thought that he's always quiet and shy, but the elder can be loud and excited when he talked about his interests and hobbies.

 

 

    It's been a few days since he saw Mark, so seeing him in a place where he wasn't exactly expected him to be, made his guts tighten nervously and his hands started to sweat. Jinyoung was currently at the university library, finally getting the last book he needed for his assignment which was due to the end of the week. Mark was also a student, so Jinyoung shouldn't be surprised to see his crush sitting at the table surrounded with books, his brows furrowed in concentration, as he scribbled something in his notebook. Jinyoung noticed that he looks handsome with this cold look on his face-

    "Oh, Jinyoung!" He heard Mark's voice as he unknowingly approached his table. The elder's expression changed from serious and concentrated to bright and cheerful the second he looked at Jinyoung, making Jinyoung's heart beat faster.

    "Can I sit here?" Jinyoung felt like he hasn't seen Mark for weeks, he suddenly felt shy in front of the elder, as he fidgeted with the old book in his hands.

    "Of course, there's a free chair anyway" Mark answered, gathering his opened books to the side to make a place for Jinyoung on the table, while the younger sat on the chair beside him. Mark's movements were clumsy and jerky, causing one book to fall from the table with a loud noise, making everyone in the library to turn and look in their direction. Jinyoung smiled, bending down to pick it up, but Mark had the same idea and their foreheads bumped into each other ungratefully, their yelping resounded in the quiet place.

    "Wow, I'm so clumsy, sorry" Mark whispered, trying not to attract any more attention by other students, his hand massaging aching forehead.

    "Don't worry" Jinyoung answered, waving his hand, covering his mouth with the other as he chuckled quietly. He noticed how Mark's eyes lingered on his face for a while, before turning his gaze on the books sprawled on the table. Jinyoung cleared his throat, trying to hide his embarrassment. "What are you doing with so many books?" _What kind of question is that?!_ The nervousness of sitting with Mark began to make a fool of himself, Jinyoung cursed under his breath and decided to shut up.

    "Actually, I'm doing my assignment right now since I didn't have the time to do it earlier, because of work" Mark answered calmly, fidgeting with a pen in his hand. Jinyoung's eyes widened slightly at the new revelation about Mark. 

    "Oh, a part time job?" He propped his chin on his left palm as he stared at the elder, the book he fight for so many days was now long forgotten, lying on the table, as Mark's eyes darted everywhere than Jinyoung.

    "Yeah, it's nothing big. The landlady from which I'm renting a flat, is also an owner of the convenience store under it and she hired me for a few hours in the afternoons. You?"

    "Me?" Jinyoung asked as if woken from a trance. He didn't realize that when he listened to everything Mark was saying, he was staring at his lips, watching how they form the words and counting how many times Mark them. Jinyoung's face covered with a blush, catching himself on thinking how it would feel like to kiss Mark's lips.

    "Are you doing your assignment, too?" Mark specified his question, since Jinyoung seemed to not cooperate well in this situation.

    "Ah, no, I almost finished it, I need to work with the last book to finish it, so…" Mark pouted, and Jinyoung wanted to pat him on his blond mop of hair, but held himself back and straightened his back on the chair instead, remembering why he came here in the first place. After a while, when their conversation died down calmly, the two of them began to work on their assignments, sitting shoulder to shoulder, stealing glances at each other from time to time.

  
    After Jinyoung was done, the sun was setting and there were only a few students left in the library. He didn't want to leave Mark just yet, sitting beside him without any words exchanged was relaxing and comforting. It was the first time he sat so close next to him, the scent of his cologne invading his nostrils was so captivating, that Jinyoung felt the urge to bury his nose in Mark's neck to inhale it from the source.

    "Are you done already?" Mark asked quietly, seeing Jinyoung fidgeting in his chair. Jinyoung thought of an excuse to stay longer, but he also knew he would probably bother Mark if he stayed to stare at him for hours.

    "Yes, I'm done, are you?" He asked, silently praying that he finished his assignment too, so they could leave the library together and maybe grab a coffee-

    "I wish I was done, too. I'm in a love-hate relationship with photography" The elder chuckled, turning another page in his notebook, and iron it with his palm. He seemed a bit tired, or _was it disappointment on his face?_ Jinyoung wondered if Mark still was taking a pictures of him when he doesn't look. As much as it seemed to be a good moment to ask about the pictures in his camera, Jinyoung decided to postpone it and ask about it some other time.

    "So, have fun and fighting!" Jinyoung whispered, cheering on Mark with his fist raised in the air, while Mark chuckled at his gesture, mirroring it shyly. Jinyoung slowly stood up from his chair and when he made a step forward to the exit, he heard a noise of shuffling chairs and he felt a touch on his wrist the second after.

    "Wait- um, will you come to Jaebum's party on Friday?" Mark asked a bit too loud for a place like the library, but he seemed not to care about it too much. Jinyoung noticed that Mark didn't let go of his wrist, his long and soft fingers wrapped around it, making the younger's heart skip a few beats.

    "I don't know, I'm not a party person, but- but I guess it'll be nice to, um, to relax after such a stressful period..." Jinyoung began to ramble a bit, his voice weak and quiet, everything he felt and thought about was Mark's hand touching his wrist. _It was just a normal touch, why did it make him feel like this?_ "How about you?" He asked, as Mark's fingers left Jinyoung's skin and his senses suddenly came back to him.

    "I didn't want to come, but since you'll be there- I mean, you made a point here, it would be nice to relax, so yeah..." Mark answered quickly with the nervousness in his voice as he trailed off and raised his hand to rub the side of his neck, his eyes glued to the marble floor of the library.

    "Okay, then... See you on Friday?" Jinyoung asked, trying to ignore the fact that Mark will come to the party just because he's going to be there, but in his stomach the butterflies were flying frantically, being not able to calm down at all. Mark nodded and waved to Jinyoung, as the younger was heading to the exit. Before he touched the doorknob, he mouthed another _"Fighting!"_ in the elder's direction when he felt Mark's eyes on him.

 

  
    It's been almost three weeks since their first encounter and Jinyoung still doesn't know why Mark had so many pictures of him in his camera. It wasn't like he didn't care, because he did, _a lot_ , but every time Jinyoung was alone with Mark, he didn't know how to start. And their conversations weren't revolving around photography or anything, so he didn't want to ask about it suddenly when the subject was different, _you feel me?_ Jackson seemed to be really eager to find out why he took pictures of Jinyoung at first, but now he doesn't ask about it anymore. Jinyoung was skeptical seeing his behavior, it appeared weird to him that Jackson suddenly stopped worrying about his best friend safety, but he shrugged the thought after a while thinking that he's probably too busy thinking about Jaebum to care. He had nothing against it though, he was delighted to see his best friend happy and head over heels in love with his long-time crush.

 

  
    "Mark-hyung! You actually showed up at my party, I'm honored, " Jaebum laughed, when Mark entered through the front door of his large and modern home, following by Jinyoung and the rest of their friends. They all meet a bit earlier, because they weren't sure where Jaebum lived, so Mark and Youngjae had to lead them all the way.

    "Well, he had to, because we have a special guest today, so he couldn't miss it, could he?" Youngjae smirked and wriggled his brows, as Mark pushed him lightly on the arm, some people passing through them as they stood in the entrance.

    "Just shoot it, Youngjae" Jinyoung heard Mark say, while Jaebum lead them to the spacious living room. There were already a lot of people, drinking and dancing to the pop song Jinyoung didn't hear before, while his eyes followed to Jackson, whose hands caressed Jaebum's upper arms gently, sending him shy smiles.

    "Jaebum-hyung, you have a nice house" Jackson exclaimed, giggling a bit, when Jaebum seemed a bit nervous, as he eyed the caressing hand on his arm.

    "Well, it's my parents-"

    "Where is your room? Can I see it?" Jackson cut Jaebum's sentence, his eyes piercing Jaebum's, and Jinyoung wanted to laugh at his friend's shamelessness.

    "Okay" Jaebum said without loosing his cool and grabbed Jackson's hand leading him upstairs. 

    "Yah, shouldn't he be here, since it's his party?" Yugyeom asked, his eyebrows furrowed, as he grabbed a fistful of the salty potato chips from the bowl.

    "Yugyeomie, the party will lead on its own just fine" Bambam snickered, grabbing Yugyeom's and Youngjae's sleeves, leading them to the kitchen to grab a drink. Jinyoung was left alone with Mark (there were a lot of people, but Jinyoung didn't know them anyway), the awkwardness started to choke them, when Mark smiled at him apologetically and followed them a while after. Jinyoung sighed.  

  
    Jinyoung decided to sit on the couch across the other one where Jaebum's friends were sitting, greeting Jinyoung with a smile on their faces. Jinyoung mirrored the gesture as he fidgeted in his seat. He hoped for a fun party, but now when his friends were nowhere to be seen, as more people started to gather around the couch where Jinyoung was sitting, shielding him with their bodies and almost choking him with their presence. When Jinyoung nearly stood up to leave the room and take a fresh air, he saw Mark, squirming through the crowd and sitting down next to him, handing him a plastic cup of cold beer. He smiled widely, before he took a sip of his own beer, while Jinyoung stared at him as he did so. He swallowed, noticing how Mark's lips formed a pout before they touched the plastic cup, making Jinyoung's guts tighten at the thought of kissing those plump lips. Mark looked at him suddenly stopping his movements seeing the other's weird face expression, his face drained of color as he raised his hands in the air, waving them around in panic.

    "Um, I didn't put anything in there, you can drink it! I'm-"

    "What are you talking about?" Jinyoung asked abruptly, interrupting his sentece, as his brows pulled together in confusion. Mark put down his beer on the coffee table in front of them and touched his throat with embarrassment covering his features. "I'm not scared," Jinyoung chuckled seeing the elder's behavior. "It's just... I don't really like beer, but thanks, one won't kill me" Jinyoung came up with an impromptu lie, trying not to reveal the true reason of why he stared at Mark strangely.

    "A-Ah!" The relief washed over Mark's face before he continued. "I'm so stupid, I thought that you're kind of scared of me-, you know, seeing the pictures in my camera, and the the things Jackson said-" Jinyoung moved closed to him, trying to hear everything he says clearly. The music was loud and he really wanted to talk about the camera and pictures in it (and he wanted to know what Jackson said to Mark?!) and _it seemed to be the best time!_ He couldn't miss the opportunity, that's why after he put down his beer on the coffee table, he grabbed Mark's wrist, leading him to another place where they would talk easily. 

    "Where are we going?" Mark asked, following Jinyoung obediently, despite the younger's fingers still on Mark's wrist. Jinyoung realized that he didn't pull on his arm anymore, they walked closer to each other through the empty corridor, shoulder to shoulder. 

    "I don't know, somewhere we could talk?" Jinyoung didn't know Jaebum's house; he had no idea where he leads Mark, but the elder seemed to blindly follow him. He didn't want to let go of his hand just now, but the realization of what he just did made him feel nervous and his face flushed uncontrollably as his palms started to sweat, releasing Mark's hand in the process.

    "Balcony, maybe?" Mark asked, stopping in his tracks. Jinyoung turned to look at his smile, before answering.

    "Okay" 

    Mark grabbed Jinyoung's hand, guiding him through the corridor in the direction of big glass balcony doors. Jinyoung's face was burning at the elder's bold move, the touch of their entwined fingers send a shiver down Jinyoung's spine.  

    "So..." Mark spoke after he released Jinyoung's hand from his grip, closing the glass door behind him. Jinyoung felt a bit disappointed, wanting Mark to hold his hand longer, even when he sweated as hell and his heart was on the verge of escaping from his chest at any moment. "What did you want to talk about...?" Mark asked hesitantly, leaning his hips on the balcony railing, his eyes stared at Jinyoung as he swallowed nervously. Jinyoung noticed how the cool breeze ruffled Mark's hair, dispelling his bangs and revealing his forehead. He touched the back of his neck shyly, not knowing how to put into words, everything he was curious about for so long.

    "About- About your camera, actually. I'm wondering why were there pictures of me... And why did you mention Jackson a while ago? Did he say anything to you?" He splattered quickly, breathing heavily just like he ran a mile by saying it all. Mark swallowed again and nodded. He started to rub the insides of his palm, answering after a second.

    "Jackson told me a while ago that I'm creepy and you think I'm stalking you, or something along those lines-"

    "What? No, that's not true!" Jinyoung shouted, trying to defend himself, taking a step closer to Mark unknowingly. _Jackson is dead when I'll see him,_ he thought, while Mark offered him a slight embarrassed smile.

    "I'm not blaming you, everyone would think so, I should be more tactful in expressing my... feelings" The elder whispered, raising his head and meeting Jinyoung's gaze.

    "I-"

    "And you asked why I took so many pictures of you?" Mark asked, his eyes not leaving Jinyoung's even for a moment. "It's because I'm always taking a photographs of everything I like"

    "What?" Jinyoung was speechless and his legs almost gave up on him, while the fuzzy feeling was spreading all over his chest.

    "It's so embarrassing" Mark combed his bangs with his hand with a frustrated sigh and even though it was already dark outside and their faces were illuminated by a faint light from inside of the house, Jinyoung noticed how Mark's face flushed. "I thought you're very attractive when I saw you and then I realized that you come to the cafeteria often and… yeah. I like to see you smile and you're handsome overall, so… I had to take a picture. And then another, and another..."

    "It's..." Jinyoung take another step forward Mark, his face red just like the elder's. He couldn't believe that someone as handsome as Mark could say those things about Jinyoung, a plain and average student.  

    "I swear, I'm not a stalker!" The elder exclaimed, gripping harder on the railing of the balcony. "I just- I just like you…" Jinyoung heard Mark whisper and it was all he needed to approach him closer, despite the crazy pounding of his heart in his chest. He cupped Marks cheeks gently, feeling the soft skin under his fingerprints and leaned into his face, placing a soft kiss on his plump lips. Jinyoung had to drown in the moment, leaning against him a bit too firmly, causing the elder to gasp and clutch at Jinyoung's shoulders for support. Jinyoung took a step back, pulling the elder whose hands were still glued to his shoulders and lowered his head in embarrassment, whispering a soft _"Sorry"_. 

    "I almost fell down," Mark giggled, while Jinyoung was thinking of how to jump from the balcony the quickest, before he'll make a bigger fool of himself. "Can we do this again?" Mark asked suddenly, leaning closer to his face and Jinyoung looked at him bewildered, as his guts tightened in anticipation. The elder didn't even wait for the answer, because he was already leaning in with tilted head to the side, placing one hand on Jinyoung's cheek and the other on his waist. Jinyoung closed his eyes and when he felt Mark's breath on his face, when he almost felt the touch of his soft lips-

    "There you are!" Some girl opened the glass door abruptly, startling the two of them, before she apologized, realizing that she had to mistake them for someone else and closed the door. 

    "What the heck?" Mark chuckled, as Jinyoung opened his eyes to notice that he hadn't pulled back from his face. His eyes met with Mark's at such a tiny distance which he hadn't yet seen, he could easily count his eyelashes.

    "Does someone actually play hide in seek in here?" Jinyoung asked no one in particular, suddenly being aware of his hands gripping on the hems of Mark's shirt. 

    "I guess Jaebum is still busy and no one is leading the party in the right direction" Mark whispered, smiling sweetly and caressing Jinyoung's red cheeks with a thumb gently. "I like you." Jinyoung's chest tightened, seeing the smitten expression on his face, as his warm breath was tickling Jinyoung's skin. When Mark leaned closer, Jinyoung closed his eyes again, parting his lips slightly as Mark's lips finally touched his. Mark brushed his lips against Jinyoung's gently, before slipping his tongue past Jinyoung's parted lips, massaging and swirling it around Jinyoung's sensually. The touch of his lips and his scent made Jinyoung overwhelmed and dizzy with emotions, as his arms wrapped around Marks neck bringing him even closer and deepening the kiss.

 

  
    After an hour or so, they were sitting on the couch along with their friends, the party was still going strong as the music was loud and happy, some people couldn't resist and were gone dancing on the wooden floor in Jaebum's living room.

    "Where is Jaebum? We almost run out of the drinks-" 

    "Yah! It's Jaebum-hyung to you!" Jaebum shouted at Yugyeom, making the younger laugh nervously. "Is he always so ungrateful to his hyungs?" he asked, his arm around Jackson's shoulders, massaging them gently as the younger's head was buried in his neck, hugging his waist tightly. They seemed to be in love, apparently _Jaebum's room has the ability to bring people together_ , Jinyoung thought, smiling at the sight.

    "Are you two dating?" Bambam asked with mouth hanging open in surprise as he showed a finger in their faces. Jinyoung watched the scene with Mark sitting beside him, their entwined pinkies gone unnoticed by their friends. 

    "Yeah, we decided to try-" Jaebum answered, gazing into Jackson's eyes.

    "Can you believe it?" Jackson squealed, looking at Jinyoung with a charming, happy smile. Jinyoung nodded to him, he was really happy for his best friend. He also was happy for himself, the thought of Mark liking him made him feel butterflies in his stomach over and over again. He sailed away from his friends' conversation, drowning himself in Mark's presence. Their eyes meet silently, making Mark smile at him, showing his canine teeth, as his hand caught Jinyoung's fully, squeezing it with affection. 

    "Do you still taking pictures of me when I'm not looking?" The younger asked, leaning a bit to whisper into Marks ear, looking at their entwined hands. Mark chuckled.

    "No, Jackson made me realize that it's creepy"

    "Oh" Jinyoung smiled, when Mark leaned to Jinyoung's ear, whispering.

    "And besides, I'm seeing you every day and I can even touch you, so it's better than pictures" he whispered with a low voice, his lips touching Jinyoung's earlobe in the process. Jinyoung felt a weird sensation in his lower region as he did so and he froze, seeing Mark giggling.

    "Yah, what do you mean-"

    "No!" Youngjae gasped, making them all look at the younger. "No way!" he pointed a finger to Jinyoung and Mark, as the rest of the group turned their heads to look at them.

    "Are you two a thing, too?" Bambam asked with curiosity, darting his gaze at the two of them alternately, following by the rest of them. Jinyoung's eyes meet with Mark's, but neither of them said a word. Jinyoung wasn't sure if _they are a thing_ , since they didn't talk about this and their kiss didn't have to define their relationship, they're adults, not some kids in kindergarten... Jinyoung was lost in his train of thoughts, feeling the sweat forming on his forehead, when their friends felt a sudden wave of awkwardness and before one of them could change the subject or volume up the music to kill the moment, Jinyoung blurted out.

    "Yes" Their friends cheered on them suddenly, like they won in the lottery, but Jinyoung was unsure, Mark hadn't said a word about this-

    "Yes?" Mark asked with a bright smile on his face and all worries flew away from Jinyoung's head as fast as they came. He squezzed Mark's hand. 

    "Yes" 

    "Do you like me too?" The elder asked with disbelief, his dazzling smile and bright eyes fixed on Jinyoung's face made him shy, he nodded. 

    "I like you" Jinyoung answered quietly, thankful to the heavens that his friends are already busy with something else and don't listen to them. I _t would be really embarrassing,_ he thought.

    "So if that's the case… will you go out with me tomorrow?" The elder's other hand wrapped around his waist, moving his head closer to Jinyoung's,  their lips are barely touching and breathing each other’s air.

    "A date?" Jinyoung breathed into his lips, wanting to capture them so badly, while Mark nodded his head slightly. Jinyoung followed Mark's gaze as it fell from his eyes to lips, his own. "Okay then" Jinyoung answered with a shy smile, before Mark leaned closer, closing the distance between them abruptly, placing a sweet and quick kiss on Jinyoung's lips.

    "Ewww!" Bambam's shriek was heard from across the room, making the two of them laugh, as Jinyoung leaned into Mark to capture his soft lips again. 

 


End file.
